I would have for you
by shurfine
Summary: A year after Severus caught Ron kissing Hermione, she searches him out."People passing on the street looked down the alley, then moved away, ignoring the scene.If people would have looked harder they would have seen a war heroin pleading to an ex-Deather"


He pulled a long drag from the cigarette, before blowing the smoke into the frigid night air. His long black hair flew a crossed his face with the blowing of the wind and he pushed it back with a small curse. Many people were walking by the alley he was currently in, but none of them paid any attention to him. They were use to drunks standing in the alley.

His fingers long ago lost their feeling of touch, and now were just resorting to their painful tingling. He hadn't bothered casting a warming charm when he came outside. They weren't fumbling yet, but he was definitely feeling the use of them go slowly.

"Those things will kill you Severus." He heard whispered into the night air. The many years of controlling his reactions made it easy not to stiffen up at her words.

"Not anymore than you already have," he replied easily, taking another long drag. The cigarette was nearly down to the filter.

"That's not fair," she replied, voice quivering. He knew he had hurt her, and his heart ached with the fact.

"What's not fair? The fact that you left me to have some bumbling Weasley-" his voice was sarcastic.

"You know that's not how it went! You left me!" She said fiercely and he turned to appreciate her. She was as beautiful as always, her once bushy hair controlled into long ringlets, and her eyes were wide with fury. He loved riling her up. It was the only time they could talk where she held nothing back, she would unleash all of her passion- anger or otherwise- upon him without restraint.

And that was true. He did leave her. How could you blame him though? He found her face being sucked off by the Weasley fool, and it hadn't looked like she was fighting back.

"I love you..." His voice was quiet, carrying across the silent alley. His heart seized. He had never said those words before, and now, it wasn't under the best of circumstances. But he would not die a dumbstruck fool. He would say those words and mean it before he died. And now he had.

"I don't understand. By the way you look at me, we can't be together." Her voice was choked as she stared at him.

"Because we can't," his voice was quiet.

"Why? What- who is holding us apart?" Her voice was quiet. Then she realized. "You need to have a little faith. Not everyone you love is going to leave you," she said. "I will not. I love you."

"Then why were you eating Weasley's face... You looked like you were enjoying it."

It took her a minute to remember what he was talking about. "Are you talking about when Ron kissed me?" She asked. He didn't respond, but the stiffness in his posture gave away his answer. "That wasn't anything," she said stepping closer, head shaking with disbelief. "Is that why you left? Her voice was shaky.

He didn't respond, but turned away, the cigarette long ago burned out. He smashed the tip into the building for good measure before vanishing it. He didn't have an excuse to not look at her now, so he forced himself to turn his face up to her.

"He was trying to... to tell me to leave you! He thought that I was merely trying to make him jealous, by being with you! If you would've... If you would've just told me..."

"And say what?" He sneered, suddenly angry. "That the love you claimed to have for me is gone because someone else showed interest in you?" He snapped as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Why did you pick up smoking?" Her voice was again quiet.

He let out a little humourless laugh as he lit the cigarette. "All the cigarettes I've smoked are all the letters I've never sent," he responded. She was staring at him, her nose now pink from the cold. By the looks of it, she hadn't bothered to cast a warming charm either. A small shiver was taking her over, and despite himself, he was feeling sorry for her. She was looking at him with a pleading gaze.

"Please, you've got to listen to me..." Her voice was desperate.

"I stopped listening when you cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat on you! He came on to me and I shot him d-down!" The cold was afecting her speech now. "It wasn't my fault! You should have r-realized that I only love you! I will only love you... N-nothing will change that. Nothing!" She said vehemently. He merely looked at her before drawing from the cigarette. "Stop smoking that and talk to me!" She said, grabbing the offending item and throwing it down the alleyway angrily. She pushed him back and he hit the wall. "You should have talked to me... You should have gotten my side of the story!" Her voice was filled with anger. "This all could have been avoided if you would just have talked to me!"

People passing on the street looked down the alley, then moved away, ignoring the scene. If people would have looked harder they would have seen a war heroin pleading to an ex-Death Eater. An odd sight indeed, but none the less upsetting.

"And say what?" He asked suddenly. He stepped forward, causing her to move back in surprise, he kept stepping forward until she was pressed against the wall. "You don't think I thought of coming and getting you _every day_ you were gone? Of just going and hexing that sorry excuse for a man and taking you right then and there?" He hissed to her, body pressed against hers.

"Then why didn't you?" Her voice was shaky, but the rush of adrenaline left them both easily fighting the cold. "Why didn't you come and hex him past oblivion," she asked.

He was quiet.

"It would have been welcome!" She said.

"Who would have wanted an old man coming in and-"

"Me. I would have," she said, looking up at him. "I would have," she replied firmly.

His body heat was now radiating off of him, easily keeping them both warm.

"It's too late-"

"Bull..." she said, holding him close when he tried to move away. "It's not too late," she told him. "I've not given up on you. You can decide to leave me again, but I love you, and I'm not going to give up on you. I can't live without you, no matter what you say." She told him shakily.

He growled as she pulled him close and without another thought, grabbed his wand from his pocket and Apparrated home, his witch pressed tightly against him.+

+

+  
+

_AN: Thanks to my wonderful Beta Slytherin Head, you've got this story in front of you. She did good work on my rather unfinished story, and she helped a lot. Thank you! As you know, reviews are loved, but not needed, although they do make a rather horrible day go better. Thanks for reading this story, and I hope it was worth your time :D_


End file.
